A World with no Air
by Sony89
Summary: NaLu Oneshot - Warning: Character Death. Inspired by a fanart from Alina san and dedicated to her!


This is dedicated to Alina-san!

A NaLu Oneshot- And the inspiration was this wonderful picture drawn by alina_san! Thanks so much ;) Warning. Don't read this when you cry easily…It's a really sad story..

.#cutid1

Song to listen to: Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown – No Air

--

**A World with no Air**

There were not a lot of people left in the guild building, since it was way past midnight. Erza, Gray and Mira were sitting on a table, playing cards and talking.

But after some rounds it was also time for them to leave.

"Off to bed Gray, we're leaving for our mission tomorrow…", Erza said and stood up. Behind her, she heard the guild doors opening with a screeching sound, but didn't bother to turn around, until she saw Grays shocked face.

Mira gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

The redhead turned her head around, and saw Lucy leaning against a guild door, breathing heavily, crying, shivering, bleeding and pressing Happy to her chest, who was unconcious.

The last thing the blonde stellar spirit mage saw was Gray who tried to catch her, before she hit the floor.

"Lucy… Lucy where's Natsu?!"

But Lucy couldn't answer anymore. Her mind went pitch-black, but by hearing Natsu's name, more and more tears were falling.

--

_She immediately knew that she was dreaming. _

_But it was no normal dream._

_Lucy opened her eyes and everything around her was white. There was not a single thing she could see. _

_Everywhere she looked and turned, there was endless white. There were no shapes and form, just a big white nothing. There was no sound, nothing._

_The young woman was standing up, watching herself carefully. All her injuries from the mission were healed; there was not a single scratch on her body. She was wearing a simple white dress, her hair was like usual and she was barefoot._

'_Where am I?', she thought and turned around._

'_You're in a dream..'_

_Lucy gasped in shock and turned around. _

_No sound was leaving her mouth though. It seemed that she could only hear Natsu's voice in her head._

_There he was, standing a few meters away from her, also in a simple white attire. But he looked different._

_His eyes didn't shine like they usually did and his smile was a sad one._

_He watched Lucy as tears were running down her cheeks and she ran to him to throw her arms around him. _

_He hugged her back and sighed into her ear._

'_You know why I'm here?', his voice asked in her head, and she nodded furiously. But she didn't want to say it. He was here to say goodbye._

'_It's not fair', she thought and was sure that Natsu could hear her._

_The young fire mage nodded, but didn't comment her words anymore._

'_Is Happy okay?'_

_Lucy cried and cried and the tears kept on falling, but she nodded._

'_We made it back home..'_

_Natsu took Lucy's face into his hands and smiled at her, brushing a few of her tears away with his thumbs._

'_I'm glad you're okay…'_

_The young woman bit her lip and tried to stop crying, but it wasn't possible. She would never see him again. She would never be able to tell him how much she loved him. _

'_Why did you do that?', she asked, her whole body shivering. 'I was supposed to die. Not you!'_

_She once again shook her head furiously, fell to her knees and cried, her face in her hands._

_Natsu watched the young stellar spirit mage, still with a sad smile on his face._

_He bent down and once again hugged her tightly._

'_Don't worry Lucy. I'm going to a beautiful place where nobody can hurt me. I'm going to watch over you…'_

'_BUT YOU ALREADY DID! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO?! IT'S NOT FAIR!'_

_Natsu's voice was whispering sweet nothings, which she could hear in her head while trying to soothe her. He caressed her back and her hair, placed a kiss on the top of her head. _

_Lucy let go of him and looked at him, her eyes pleading, begging him not to leave her._

'_You can't go!', she said, now angry. She was hitting his chest with her tiny fists. 'Who's going to fight with Gray when he's bored? Erza will have nobody to boss around! Who's going to ruin my apartment now, when you're gone?..._

_DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!'_

_The young fire mage was still watching her with a sad smile, his eyes now full of love for the girl he was watching._

'_I'm sorry Lucy. I have to go…And I'll be waiting for all of you, so don't worry…'_

_He was standing up again, pulling Lucy up with him. He turned his head and looked behind him._

_He seemed to see something that Lucy couldn't see._

_Once again, he took her face in his hands, tracing his fingers through her soft blonde curls, and now, she did the same._

'_Tell the others I'm going to miss them, okay?', he asked of her, and smiled when he saw her once again nodding and still not able to stop crying._

_She was suddenly lost in the sensation of Natsu's lips on hers, kissing her gently. But she didn't have the chance to respond. She felt his body disappear between her fingers._

_Seconds later, he was gone and Lucy was once again lost in the nothingness of the white surrounding her, the last words of Natsu still echoing in her head._

'_I love you..'_

_--_

"_.. _and then he just… he just….."

Lucy heard Happy's voice and immediately knew that he was telling the guild members what happened on the mission.

She was sure she heard a lot of other people crying.

Gray shouted his pain out and threw a vase which burst after hitting the wall.

Natsu was dead. And he wasn't going to come back again.

Lucy didn't open her eyes for another few minutes. Her whole body was aching. There were injuries all over it. And she should have been the one to die. Not Natsu.

The first one to recognize that Lucy was awake, was Jubia, who saw that she was crying again.

"Lucy?"

She could feel all the heads that were turning to watch her.

Slowly trying to sit up, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital bed. All her friends were gathered around her. Everywhere she looked, she was surrounded by flowers. She smiled softly.

Happy cried her name and flung himself at her to hug her tightly. She stroked his head and sighed.

"He said..", she began, looking at everyone with the same sad smile Natsu just had a few moments ago in her dream. "He's going to miss you all, and he's waiting for us at a beautiful place…"

She looked to Gray. "You'll have to ruin my apartment from now on.."

He only nodded and turned around to hide his tears.

Lucy looked down to watch Happy and smiled absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry everyone. I was not strong enough…"

Suddenly it was hard to breathe. Erza wrapped her arms around her, crying her heart out. And so did everyone who was able to reach her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Don't ever… EVER scare me like that again!"

She couldn't respond with words, because she was short on air, but she nodded.

Hours later, she was sitting in her hospital bed.

It was way past midnight, and the stars seemed to shine stronger than usual. Maybe they wanted to be by her side.

Erza had fallen asleep hours ago and her breathing was heard.

And suddenly, Lucy had the feeling that two strong arms were wrapping themselves around her waist, and that soft red hair was tickling her cheek. But she didn't dare to turn around. She knew that she would have regretted it.

But from that moment on, breathing seemed to be a lot easier, because she knew that she wasn't alone.

--

OMG that was so sad. I didn't mean for it to get so sad! I'm sorry.

But you hope you liked it anyways!

And I hope you liked it too Alina!


End file.
